Camera Man
by maxinethebean
Summary: Izzy Izumi had lost his job at the radio station, but a new job at a rather inappropriate place pops up and he accepts. But who he sees behind the lens of his video camera is not who he would have expected... And it makes his job a lot better!
1. Unemployed Izzy

**Chapter 1: Unemployed Izzy**

Izzy slammed his laptop shut. Normally he'd find that sort of abuse against technology unforgivable, but he was having a hard time forgiving himself at the moment. Finding a new job was almost impossible at the moment, and even the trustworthy internet is not bringing him any closer to one.

"Drats! Why can I not find a suitable job for a guy like me? I have a good degree and several years of experience. I can program almost any device, I can create my own computer programs, and I can produce and edit film. But there seems to be nothing available for my skill set!" Izzy shouted to himself in frustration. Izzy Izumi was now a twenty-two year old college graduate living in a small apartment near Odaiba. He had a stable job straight out of college working at the radio station, but because of low ratings and consumers it was shut down. This left Izzy out on his butt with no job.

"...Dare I try the local paper…" Izzy said, hesitant to do so. He got up and went out of his fourth floor apartment to the bottom floor where the newspaper dispenser was. There was a fresh stack of the Odaiba Oracle in the machine, and Izzy fed it several quarters. The machine clicked and he was then able to remove a paper. He began scanning it as he returned to his apartment and got halfway through jobs when he went back inside.

"Hmm… Not that one… No way! Ugh…" He said, reading job descriptions. Then Izzy spotted an odd job at the bottom of the page. It read:

= WANTED: Camera/Sound/Tech Person! =

We are in need of a new tech employee good with video cameras, soundboards and mics, and overall producing and editing software. College degree requested, starting salary would be $75 an hour. If you are interested, please contact Erich van Dietz at .com

Izzy grew more and more excited reading the job posting, until he noticed the website name.

"...Booty Bust? That kind of sounds like a porn company… But I might as well check out the website to make sure." Izzy said and opened his laptop back up. Luckily, it was not damaged from the earlier slamming. He clicked onto his internet browser and typed in the website name. When the browser had loaded the page, Izzy immediately grew red.

"Yup, that's a porn company." He said and tried not to look at the women in front of him on the screen. He scrolled down until he came to the contact page. It had the same information that the newspaper had, so he knew it was legit. Izzy then went into a thinking mode.

"Well let's try to weigh this situation… I am currently unemployed and this seems to be the only job available right now. But it is a rather dirty one so I'm not sure if it's worth it… It sure does pay a pretty penny though! I doubt I will be able to get an opportunity to work in this environment nor with this pay again. So… I'll dial that number."


	2. Interview

**Chapter 2: Interview**

"Hello this is Booty Bust Industries, how may I help you?" A receptionist lady said to Izzy in a polite tone over the phone. Izzy was a bit nervous, but he could do this.

"Uh.. My name is Koushiro Izumi, and I was wondering if the tech and cameraman job is still available?" Izzy said over the phone.

"Oh yes it is! We'd be happy to have you if you have the skills. You have a degree correct?" The lady asked Izzy over the phone.

"Yes I do, a BFA from Shibuya University in digital media and technology. I will bring it with me to the interview if we could schedule one." Izzy said.

"Of course, Mr. Izumi! We could schedule one for today or tomorrow if you are free." She said.

"Today would be fine since I'm free. What time should I arrive and where are you located at?" Izzy asked politely.

"Our offices are located in center city Odaiba, but the location of the shoots take place in various locations. For your interview, please come to the office building located about four miles from Highton View Terrace at 3pm today. Please dress semi formal. Thank you so much!" The lady said over the phone, Izzy writing down the information she gave.

"Thank you so much ma'am!" Izzy said and hung up. He smiled excitedly at possibly finding another job, and went to his bedroom to pick out a suitable outfit for the interview. Since it was already almost two, he needed to move. He grabbed an orange button down shirt and nice black dress pants. He put on nice loafers and made sure to brush his deep red hair. He examined himself quickly before leaving. His hair was short, but not too short and it had a slight natural waviness to it. He had small red freckles covering the top of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, and he smiled at himself. His dark eyes glowed with ambition, and he was more excited than he expected to be for this job. He then grabbed his degree and resume and left the house. He unlocked his old van and stepped inside. It was a light shade of blue and was a hand me down from his parents when he went off to college. It was battered and bruised, but still ran fine after all these years and had plenty of room for camera and tech equipment in the back. He then drove off to the interview.

- 3pm -

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" The same receptionist from over the phone now sat in front of Izzy, and she had a sweet demeanor. Izzy smiled and read her nametag. It said Jun.

"My name is Koushiro Izumi, or Izzy for short. I called about the interview?" He said politely. She suddenly lit up.

"...Izzy? Yes I have the interview in place, but do you remember me? I'm Davis's sister!" She said with a big smile. Izzy then looked at her nametag again and it clicked.

"Oh goodness yes I do remember you! Greetings Jun, its been forever." Izzy said and shook her hand. She smiled and leaned over the desk, a sudden blush coming over her face.

"So uh… How's Matt been? Do you know? Does he have a girl-" Izzy cut her short.

"Jun I'd love to talk more, but I am here for an interview!" He said, reminding her. She then snapped out of her daze and gathered the papers he brought with him..

"This way Izzy! Mr. van Dietz will see you now." Jun said and led him to a room behind her own. She knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A voice from behind the door asked.

"Your three o'clock interview for the tech position is here sir!" Jun said cheerily.

"Ah yes, send him in." The man behind the door said. She opened the door for Izzy and brought the papers to a tall man sitting behind the desk. Izzy took a seat in front of him, and he felt a nervous sweat beginning.

"Hello son, my name is Erich van Dietz. And it says here you are Koushiro?" He said, reading through Izzy's resume and degree. Izzy nodded and smiled. Erich van Dietz was obviously not from Japan, and it showed plainly. He was tall and muscular and also of dark skin. He had piercing hazel eyes and slight five o'clock shadow. Izzy also noticed the lip ring he wore, which was rather odd for a professional to wear on the job.

"Yes sir, that's my name. Beautiful office you have, by the way." Izzy said while looking around.

"Thank you boy. Now tell me what your skills are exactly and if you think you are prepared for this job." Mr. van Dietz said seriously. Izzy began thinking about the second part of the question.

"Well sir, I specialize in technology in general. I can easily manipulate a camera, sound equipment, and editing software. Anything you would need to be done, I can do. And as for the second half of that question, I feel I am ready for this job. I am a man, and naturally any man would be lucky to have this job. Who wouldn't want to have the honor to film something everyone loves and watches? I'd be more than happy to get into this action and be a part of something wonderful." Izzy said seriously. He was surprised how professional he sounded about making pornography, but he also liked how it sounded. Erich van Dietz smiled.

"...It seems like you have yourself a new job, Mr. Izumi! Congrats, and I hope to see your enthusiasm out on set because your first job is tonight." Mr. van Dietz said happily and shook Izzy's hand. He shoot a surprised look at Mr. van Dietz.

"Tonight? Wow you guys definitely are busy huh?" Izzy said with a chuckle. Mr. van Dietz nodded.

"Well Koushiro, we haven't had a camera man for almost a month now so we need to resume filming as soon as possible!" Mr. van Dietz said, excited.

"Ah I see, and where will the shoot be?" Izzy asked politely.

"Well today we aren't doing any videos, it will be more of a photoshoot. Full videos are normally done during the day because it may take awhile. So report here again and Jun will direct you to the room we will use when you get here at 8pm." Mr. van Dietz explained. Izzy nodded.

"Sounds great, sir! I will see you then." Izzy said and waved goodbye for now.


	3. The Shoot

**Chapter 3: The Shoot**

Izzy arrived back at the office at 7:45, and Jun was waiting for him.

"Oh there you are good! Come this way, Izzy." Jun said and motioned for him to follow her. She winded down a few hallways and finally arrived at double doors. This looked like the opening to an art studio almost. Izzy grew a bit nervous as they stepped inside and saw the several sets laid out for the actress. There was a luxurious looking couch, a bathtub with foam in it, and a simple stool against a backdrop. Izzy spotted Mr. van Dietz and went over to him after thanking Jun.

"I'm here sir, reporting for duty!" Izzy said with a smile. Erich van Dietz slapped him playfully on the back and smiled as well.

"Well son, you ready for this? All the equipment you need is over there behind the backdrop. Since you claim you're good with all of this stuff, you shouldn't have too much trouble." He explained and Izzy nodded. He walked over to grab the equipment and began setting up. Since it was a simple shoot today he grabbed the high quality camera and set it up with the accompanied tripod. He turned it on to check how all the features worked and the available film space. It was all good.

"Ok sir, we are ready to shoot. Is the actress ready?" Izzy asked nicely. Mr. van Dietz then spoke into his walkie talkie and then nodded over to Izzy.

"She's on her way in now." He said and Izzy prepared himself. Ok Koushiro, don't get too excited. It's unprofessional… You've watched porn a thousand times, it should be no different. He heard the door open, and Izzy looked over. Then his jaw dropped.

"Hey Erich, are we ready? I have the toys too and I wanna meet the new-" Mimi said and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Izzy with the camera.

"...Mimi?" Was all Izzy could muster. She grew bright red.

"...Izzy? YOU'RE the new camera man?" Mimi said, gasping. He nodded.

"Well it's lovely you two know each other, but we've got pictures to take! And it is unprofessional to keep me waiting." He said and pointed Mimi to the stool. She nodded slowly and went over to it. Meanwhile a million thoughts were rushing through Izzy's head. _Oh god oh god oh god… There's no way I'll be able to keep calm with Mimi modeling! I get to see her… Her everything! And honestly I've wanted to see her everything for a while now… But still! It feels wrong to do it this way. Then again it is our jobs… Just business right?_

"Izzy? Hellooooooo! I'm ready." Mimi said, getting his attention. He fixed the position of the camera.

"...Ok Mimi well I'm kinda new at this so why don't you try posing in things you know work?" Izzy suggested. Mimi just giggled.

"Oh you're definitely new it shows on your face! But ok, I'll start out then." She said and took of the coat she had, revealing a stunning set of lingerie. It was black lace, and rather see through. Izzy immediately grew red just at the sight of it. Mimi sat herself on the stool and spread her legs a little and leaned forward, showing her large chest. She put her hands on her inner thighs, looking extremely inviting to every man in the room.

"That's… Incredible, Mimi…" Izzy said quietly. Mimi just giggled and winked. After Izzy took a few shots she then struck several more poses and Izzy snapped pictures. He was getting a noticeable boner, but it was making Mimi laugh and Izzy was able to capture a more natural yet seductive picture of her. She then unclasped her bra, and Izzy's tent grew even more noticeable. Mimi struck another pose.

"How this, Izzy?" Mimi asked and cupped her own large tits. Izzy was almost drooling.

"Prodigous...That's amazing stay like that!" He said and snapped a couple pictures.

"Ok kids, switch to the couch now." Mr. van Dietz ordered, and Izzy moved the camera and Mimi changed places.

"Ok Meems, I wantcha totally naked for this one ok?" Mr. van Dietz said and she nodded. Izzy wasn't even prepared for Mimi totally nude. He just stared in awe at her beautiful body.

"You ok Iz? You look like you've never seen pussy before!" Mimi said with a laugh. Izzy just smiled.

"Not yours, Mimi…" He said and began taking pictures. She began touching herself for the shots, and Izzy wanted to do it for her. It was so hard to control himself.

"Ok, do a couple with the dildo before we move on ok?" Erich shouted from behind Izzy. She nodded and an assistant handed her an average size dildo. Izzy was trying to mentally prepare himself for this as fast as possible. She stuck her fingers in a bit before inserting the dildo into her pussy. She moaned a little, and Izzy just died and went to heaven. He took many pictures of that.

"Bath now, Mimi. Make sure to put the suds on all the right places like you do best!" Mr. van Dietz said with a smile and she nodded. She entered the bath and seductively rubbed suds all over her body while Izzy shot it all.

"Ok, that's a wrap! Good job guys, Mimi you go clean up and Izzy will edit the shots." Mr. van Dietz said at 10pm.


	4. Reunion?

**Chapter 4: Reunion?**

Izzy downloaded all of the photos to his laptop so he could edit them later that night and tomorrow morning at home. As he was gathering his things to head home for the night, he saw Mimi step out of her dressing room. She looked over at him and faintly waved, and Izzy grew red again.

"Uh… Hey Izzy." She said, growing a bit flushed herself. She was a bit embarrassed that someone she's known since the age of ten has seen her naked, even if she was a porn star.

"...Hi Meems. Great job out there today!" Izzy said, trying to make it less awkward. She lit up from his compliment and they began walking out of the building.

"Wow really? Well actually, I'm not surprised you'd say that. You were really hard the entire time!" She said and began laughing. Izzy smiled and grew very red again.

"...Well c'mon Mimi I'm a guy and you were stripping naked in front of me! It's just a natural reaction that's all." Izzy said, defending himself. She just laughed again.

"But you're still red in the face, Iz!" She said and pinched his cheek playfully. He sighed, admitting defeat.

"Ok I concur… You really are stunning out there Mimi, I found it rather difficult to contain myself behind the camera!" Izzy admitted sheepishly. She just smiled.

"Well if that's the case Izzy, why not try being in front of the camera?" Mimi said with a wink and he choked on the bottle of water he was drinking.

"Me? A porn star? Mimi there is no way that would be logically possible! I mean there are so many more qualified candidates for that position, plus I already have a good job behind-" Izzy sputtered off, but Mimi shushed him.

"Ugh Iz, there are sooooooo many worse looking guys than you that I've had to fuck so really you'd be doing me a favor!" Mimi said with a giggle.

"So… I'm physically attractive to you, Meems?" Izzy said blushing. She grew a bit red too and nodded.

"You could say that I guess… Plus when you get hard you definitely grow Izzy…" Mimi said with a laugh and glanced at Izzy's pants. He laughed.

"Are you insinuating I am well endowed?" He said, laughing pretty hard. She just chipped him in the shoulder and smiled.

"I didn't say anything yet, Iz!" Mimi said with a smile. Izzy was about to get in his car and say goodbye to Mimi when he noticed she was trying to hail a cab.

"Mimi, do you want a ride home?" Izzy said politely. Mimi looked down and frowned.

"Well uh… I'm not sure if I can even go home Izzy. I room with another porn star but she said she was going to try to reconcile with her ex boyfriend today. But I'm a bit worried if she's not here to pick me up by now, it's pretty late…" Mimi explained, tears forming in her eyes. She knew that the ex was a bad seed and she wasn't sure if her friend was ok at all.

"I'm so sorry Mimi...Uh… Do you wanna stay with me tonight?" Izzy asked, not sure what else to do. Mimi smiled.

"... I'd love to." She said and got in the passenger side of Izzy's van.


	5. Alcohol

**Chapter 5: Alcohol**

It took about 10 minutes to drive back to Izzy's apartment building, and the entire drive Izzy and Mimi were catching up.

"So what exactly made you want to pursue a pornography career, Meems?" Izzy asked nicely. She smiled and shrugged.

"The opportunity was there really. I enjoy lots of money and I enjoy looking pretty, so why not?" Mimi said plainly. Izzy was silent.

"While those things are correct, I feel as though you are not giving me the entire story." Izzy said as he pulled up to his house.

"Well I would say more but honestly it's something I can't exactly put into words, you know? Ohhhh is this your building?" Mimi said, pointing to his apartment complex. He nodded to both her answer and her question.

"Yes, now let's head in shall we?" Izzy said with a smile and they got out of the car and headed up to the fourth floor where his apartment is. He stuck the key in and opened the door. Mimi walked in and just smiled.

"Wow Iz, this place is so you!" She said and smiled as she twirled around looking at things. Izzy blushed.

"You think so?" He asked, smiling. She nodded.

"Of course! I mean you have a bunch of cables and wires in random places and a lot of weird pieces of technology I don't recognize so I'd say it's pretty you." Mimi said and giggled. Izzy laughed.

"Well if I had anticipated your arrival I would have organized a bit more!" Izzy said with a smile. Mimi smiled back.

"Well I don't mind, its you!" Mimi said happily. Izzy smiled and blushed.

"...Thanks Meems. Uh do you want anything to drink?" Izzy asked politely, heading to the kitchen.

"Hmm… Do you have anything rather strong? Like… Alcohol?" Mimi asked. Izzy raised his eyebrow.

"Mimi, its 11pm are you sure you want to drink?" Izzy asked, surprised by her request.

"Oh sure, I do this all the time! Well that probably didn't sound good… But oh well. Why don't you have some with me?" Mimi suggested. Izzy thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Why not? I guess I'll have a little. I rarely engage in drinking alcohol anyways." Izzy said and got out two shot glasses and a bottle of flavored vodka from underneath the sink.

"Sorry Mimi I'm not too experienced in making drinks or anything so I just got out glasses. Hope you don't mind drinking it straight up! It is flavored, so it shouldn't be too-Mimi?" Izzy rambled on but Mimi was already pouring their shots.

"Iz trust me I don't mind. Just drink, silly!" Mimi said and raised her glass. Izzy raised his to hers and they clinked them together. Then Mimi and Izzy tilted their heads back and drank. About an hour later, the bottle ran out. Izzy had only had three shots but Mimi drank the rest, and she seemed capable of handling it. Izzy was feeling very tipsy even after only a couple drinks, but he was feeling really good.

"Meems...How do you eveeen like… Handle all that?" Izzy said, slurring a bit. She hiccuped and giggled.

"Hehe years of practice Iz! I still can't like…Fully… Talk right though." Mimi said, containing her hiccups. Izzy smiled and laughed.

"You're just soooooooo cute Meems!" Izzy said, leaning on her. She leaned back on him and laughed. She then suddenly turned around and straddled him.

"You're cuter…" She said after a hiccup. She then slowly leaned down and touched her lips to Izzy's. He pulled her in tightly and roughly kissed her. Izzy didn't fool around when he wanted things, and Mimi was no exception. He was in the mood and wanted her so bad. She wrapped her hands in his wavy red hair and she moaned a bit as he moved his lips to her neck. He lifted a hand underneath her shirt and found her voluptuous breasts. He left dark marks on her neck when he moved to her collarbone. She decided to return the favor to him and began kissing his neck. Mimi moved her hand inside Izzy's pants and felt how much he wanted her, and it was a rather large need. But then Izzy noticed Mimi's sudden discomfort.

"What's wrong?" He said in a husky voice. She covered her mouth, trying to hold back something.

"...I drank too much where's the bathroom?" Mimi said quickly, and Izzy stood up immediately and pointed down the hall. Mimi ran down there and puked. Izzy just sat back down, a mixture of confusion and contentment. He was still trying to process all that happened in his drunken haze when Mimi returned.

"I'm so sorry Izzy… I'm super tired though. Where could I sleep?" She asked, and yawned. Izzy just smiled, the drunkenness beginning to wear off.

"Well I don't want you to feel bad, Mimi. I enjoyed myself so you can sleep in my bed with me if you want." He said kindly. She smiled and nodded. They both walked into Izzy's room and just laid down, falling asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
